


Notorious

by Directioner1988



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Anger, Hurt, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: The second Roger hung up, he raced outside and got straight in his car and immediately drove to the address that Nicholas gave him, silently praying he wouldn't get pulled over by the police. Despite his dangerous driving he managed to arrive at his destination in one piece and without being pulled over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1986 after Andy and Roger leaves Duran Duran  
> Andrew and Roger Taylor are identical twin brothers  
> Apologies for making Andrew a bad person

**1986**

**'Ands, I don't want to alarm you but I think you may wanna hear this' Roger calls out**

**'What?' Andrew asks running into the living room before skidding to a halt**

**'Listen to this' Roger replies passing his twin brother the headphones**

**As Andrew started to listen to Duran Duran's new single Notorious one lyric stood out to him**

**'I think 'who really gives a damn for a flaky bandit' was aimed at you And' Roger sighs noticing his brother making his way to his bedroom**

**'It fucking better not be' Andrew screams slamming his bedroom door leaving Roger literally lost for words**

**All through the night Andrew was racking his brains as what to say to Tigger, Charlie and Nicky. When he did manage to get some sleep his alarm rang and he got up and headed to the recording studio where Duran Duran were recording in to confront Simon, once he managed to fight his way through the security guards, he took the stairs and burst into the studio full of anger**

**'Oi Charlie, a word now' he yells so that everyone heard him**

**Without a word Simon followed him into one of the back offices, where once they were in the room, Andrew slams the door making Simon jump**

**'Andrew, what is going on?' Charlie asks remotely calm**

**'What is going on, you know fucking well what is going on' Andrew snaps throwing an empty glass ashtray up the wall scaring Simon**

**'I don't, I swear' Simon replies terrified**

**'How the fuck can you do that, you bastard' Andy yells**

**'Do what?' Simon asks taken back by Andrew's temper**

**'You know what I'm fucking talking about Simon, so don't give me the bullshit' Andrew shouts slowly backing Simon into a corner**

**'I honestly don't' Simon responds his voice now clearly shaking**

**'Who really gives a damn about a flaky bandit. Did you fucking write that lyric about me' Andrew demanded**

**Clearly seeing the anger is his former band mates eyes, Simon slowly nodded and whispered 'Yes'**

**'Why Charlie?' Andrew catechized still angry**

**'Why do you think Andrew, you abandoned us after you promised you wouldn't' Simon answered causing Andrew to smash an empty beer bottle off the table**

**'I promised fuck all Simon and you know that' Andrew shouts chucking the remaining half of the beer bottle off the office door causing it to smash into a million shards of glass**

**Just as Simon wanted to leave Andrew took a swing and punched him, knocking him out cold before climbing over him and unleashing his anger out on him.**

**Back with Nicholas and John, they were wondering what was taking their blonde haired, blue eyed band mate had got to, so instead of waiting for him to return John went searching for him, after searching for him a good hour he found Andrew punching and kicking an unconscious Simon Le Bon**

**'Get the fuck off him' John screams attempting to drag a worked up Andrew off Charlie**

**'You were in on it to weren't you Nigel' Andrew snaps**

**'No I wasn't' John defended blocking a slap that was coming his way**

**'He deserved it anyway' Andrew smirks leaving a sobbing John trying his best to wake Simon up**

**'You're a jerk, now go and fuck off' John snarls as Andrew walks past him**

**Once Andrew was out of the building, John raced to where Nicholas was and explained everything that had happened, causing Nicholas to call the police before calling for an ambulance**

**'Where is he?' the female paramedic asks letting Nicholas show her the way, while the other female paramedic sorted John out**

**On the way to where Simon was Nicholas explained what happened, once they found the room Simon was in, the paramedic rushed to his side**

**'What's his name?' she asks looking straight at Nicholas**

**'Simon, but we call him Charlie' Nick answers turning pale**

**'Is he OK?'**

**'It's too early too say...'**

**'Nicholas, but everyone calls me Nicky or Nick'**

**'It's too early to say Nicholas' she replies placing a severely injured Simon onto a stretcher with Nicholas' help**

**After eventually managing to get both Simon and John in the back of two ambulances, they headed off to nearest hospital leaving Nick utterly speechless at why Andrew would do such a thing, when he brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing**

_'Nicholas'_

_'Rog, can you come and pick me up please'_

_'What's happened?'_

_'Your brother has gone fucking nuts. He attacked Simon and nearly hit John'  Nicholas sobbed_

_'I'm on my way'_

**The second Roger hung up, he raced outside and got straight in his car and immediately drove to the address that Nicholas gave him, silently praying he wouldn't get pulled over by the police. Despite his dangerous driving he managed to arrive at his destination in one piece and without being pulled over**

**'Nicholas, are you OK?' he asked rushing to Nicholas' side**

**'Still a little shaken up' Nicholas answered 'He went berserk' he added**

**'Nicky, princess it'll be OK, if I have to help then I will' Roger smiles planting a quick kiss on Nicholas' ruby red lips before heading back to his car**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with Andrew, he knew eventually he was gonna get caught for his actions so took the brave move into handing himself at the nearest police station and after explaining what he did, he was charged awaiting trial the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how policing works, so I'm just go with what I do know

**Chapter 2**

**Even after going on the run, Andrew refused to face up to what he did, saying Charlie deserved every kick, punch, slap he got for writing that lyric to anybody who will listen to him, meanwhile Roger was still trying to figure out why his brother reacted the way he did when Nicholas re-entered the living room holding two cups of coffee placing the on the coffee table before clicking his fingers to get his boyfriend's attention**

**'Earth to Roger Andrew, are you there?' he asked**

**'Sorry Nick, just thinking about Simon and John' Roger answers**

**Back with Andrew, he knew eventually he was gonna get caught for his actions so took the brave move into handing himself at the nearest police station and after explaining what he did, he was charged awaiting trial the next day, which he silently was thankful for as it gave him time to think about what he did. Soon enough word had spread that Andrew was in police custody after coming forward to admit what he did, Nicholas didn't believe it at first until he switched on the news and saw first hand for himself that Andrew had indeed handed himself in**

**'Oh Andrew' Nicholas sighs to himself shaking his head before ringing his boyfriend up to tell him what his twin brother had done, sensing his boyfriend was in shock, Nicholas quickly jumped into his Ford convertible and raced like Nigel Mansell over to Roger's place to make sure he was OK, up on entering he saw the place in a state and Roger sobbing surrounded by what looked the shards of a glass tumbler**

**'The fucking idiot, why he go and do that for?' he asked hoping no one was listening**

**'Because he finally came to his fucking senses and realised what he done wrong Rog' Nicholas answers startling Roger**

**'God Nicky, please don't do that' Roger exclaims**

**'Sorry Rog' Nicholas chuckles helping Roger clean the mess up Roger had created before cleaning his wounds up. After kissing Roger goodbye he decided he would pay a visit to John, who was still recovering at home, while relaxing John had been watching the news when he spat his drink out seeing Andrew's picture on the screen**

**'Good, I hope he gets what he deserves' he mumbles when his door bell goes**

**'Nicky' he squeals upon opening the door**

**'Hi' Nicholas laughs at his friends excitement**

**'Missed ya Nicks' John replies letting his band mate in**

**'Missed ya too' Nicholas replies back following his band mate in making sure to close the door behind him**

**As the two caught up with everything that's going on in their lives, they couldn't help but think of Simon and what he must have gone through these past weeks when they were brought out of their thoughts by John's house phone ringing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Andrew's fate had arrived and no one was more nervous than Andrew himself, however whatever sentence he got, he was prepared to see the whole thing through, although the same optimism could be said for Andrew's brother Roger who was sat in the courtroom, awaiting his brother's fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Roger doesn't do drugs so apologies for making Roger do drugs in my story  
> Also I have no clue about court cases or court so I'm going with what I do know  
> Mentions under-age drinking

**Chapter 3**

**The day of Andrew's fate had arrived and no one was more nervous than Andrew himself, however whatever sentence he got, he was prepared to see the whole thing through, although the same optimism could be said for Andrew's brother Roger who was sat in the courtroom, awaiting his brother's fate. Shortly after Andrew had took the stand, the judge announced that Andrew was serve 2 years in jail. As Andrew was lead away, he mouthed to his brother that he loved him**

**Several days** **after Andrew's sentencing took place, Roger found he that was finding it tough to accept his brother was in jail, so turned to the one thing he vowed never to touch... Drugs. He knew it was wrong after seeing what it did to Andrew and John, but without having no one around to talk he had no other choice, he made his way to Andrew's secret room and started searching for Andrew's stash of cocaine, heroine and marijuana, once he found it he headed to the kitchen and carefully scored three lines of cocaine before finding a scrap piece of paper and rolling it into a circle, he diligently snorted each line, finally understanding the euphoria his twin brother had when he used the drug. After cleaning up after himself, he made himself something to eat and then headed to bed. Meanwhile at a local recording studio, Charlie, Tigger and Nicky were putting the finishing touches to Notorious**

 **'So** **Nicks, how's Rog taking to not having his brother around?' John asks listening to Charlie as he started laying down his vocals for So Misled**

 **'He's not taking it**   **very well, he even refuses to speak to anyone and I'm his boyfriend' Nicholas answers worried about Roger**

 **'I still reckon**   **that he blames us for what happened' John sighs**

 **'Nigel, don't forget**   **that he told us it wasn't our fault, it was his brother's fault' Nicholas pointed out**

 **'Yeah, that's true**   **and we agreed with him' John replies as Charlie opened the door to the recording booth**

 **'** **NIGEL JOHN TAYLOR, NICHOLAS JAMES BATES CAN YOU PLEASE FOCUS ON WHAT WE'RE MEANT TO BE DOING' he yelled**

 **'Sorry Charlie' they**   **both apologised taking their places at the mixing desk as Charlie closed the door to the recording booth**

 **After** **settling down for the night the lads got talking about their upcoming 1987 unnamed tour, glad that they were in control of what they did and performed, even if it did cause several arguments when the conversation changed to their former band mate Roger and how he was dealing with his brother being in jail with Nicholas recalling the moment that Roger had got extremely drunk the night his brother got sent down and wrecked the house by throwing glasses, cups, plates up the wall in anger at the news, then explaining that it took him several hours to calm a sobbing Roger down and how he was less than impressed the next day after Roger threw up all over him causing his band mates to burst into laughter**

 **'Laugh all you like, you** **won't find it funny after he throws up on you' Nicholas smirks**

 **'That's if he** **does' Simon laughed**

 **'Oh, he will**   **just you wait' Nicholas pipes up**

 **'Nicks, h** **as he thrown up on anybody else before?' John asked curiously**

 **'Oh yeah, his brother Andrew**   **but that was before I got to know them though' he answered earning raised eyebrows from his band mates**

 **'How** **did you find out, if you didn't know the twins then?' Simon questioned**

 **'Oh,**   **Roger told me' Nicholas responded his cheeks going a rosy shade of pink**

**Once they got all their embarrassing stories out the way, they chose to play truth or dare game until they all fell to sleep, dreading the long day they had ahead of them**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter

**Chapter 4**

**With his mind focusing only on the tour, Nicholas felt it was best if he called time on his relationship with Roger, although telling Roger the news was going to harder than he had anticipated that when he asked Roger to take a seat he got his words jumbled up causing Roger to get confused prompting Nicholas to blurt out 'It's over' before walking away from their 4 year relationship rendering Roger speechless.**

**It finally took Roger several minutes to understand that he and Nick were no longer together causing him to lose his temper and smash things until his anger waned off enough for him to cut four lines of cocaine before snorting each line, while waiting for the euphoric effects to kick in Roger cooked himself spicy chicken flavoured noodles being careful not to burn himself. He then settled down and watched his beloved Aston Villa face their rivals Birmingham City in the second city derby, thinking back to the days he and Andrew would sneak out to go and watch them play at Villa Park, only to get a right mouthful afterwards about sneaking out.**

**Meanwhile Charlie filled Andrew in with the latest going on's in Duran Duran and with the latest tour around the corner there was a lot to fill the younger lad in about making Andrew smile. Once Charlie had finished talking Andrew apologized for what he did when Charlie stopped him by saying that he forgave him and probably would have done the same thing, the two carried on talking until Charlie's visiting time was over several minutes later. When he arrived home he was welcome to raised voice of his boyfriend John Taylo, wondering who John was yelled at Charlie inched his way slowly through the living room to find John cursing and yelling at Nicholas for breaking up with Roger**

**'YOU FUCKING KNOW HE'S FUCKING HAVING A TOUGH FUCKING TIME WITH HIS BROTHER BEHIND BARS' John yelled making Nicholas flinch at every word John was shouting at him**

**'Is this true Nicholas James?' Simon asks sitting on the arm of chair near the living room door**

**'Yes' Nicholas simply answers**

**'Why Nicks, you loved him, he loved you... Fuck he even doted on you' Simon sighs**

**'I won't get to see him enough with this tour coming up' Nicholas replies**

**'Nicks you can't use our tour as an excuse, he misses his brother, he needs his boyfriend to be by his side to tell him everything is going to be OK, fuck the arguments you two have, he just needs to see you there standing by him when he's down in the dumps, dealing with everything he's going on, he needs to hear your voice helping him to remain calm when he feels like losing his temper and I hate to say this but Tigs is right he is also finding it tough not having his brother around and you of all people should know that' Simon explains**

**'I still do love him, it's just dealing with the tour, I never have stopped loving him. It's just with everything going on in our lives what with Andrew in jail and our tour starting soon, it's hard to deal with it' Nicholas sighs sadly**

**'Why do think me and John try to get at least one day on our own?' Charlie questions making Nicholas think**

**'Because he's a stubborn bastard' Nicholas answers earning a filthy look off John**

**'There is that but it's because we wait, we know it will happen and when it doesn't then we try to make it happen' Simon responds**

**'What Charlie is trying to say is you need to find a way for you and Roger to spend time together even if it's only for a day' John smiles**

**'What Tigs said' Simon agreed 'I see we have a day off tomorrow before our tour starts, why not spend it with Rog, explain your sorry and that you love him' he added looking at his calender**

**'Thanks guys' Nicholas smiles back heading back to the home he shares with Roger and Andrew.**

**'Roger?' Nicholas called out**

**'Why are you here Nicholas, you broke up with me?' Roger questions looking at Nicholas with hurt in his eyes**

**'Because I love you, I always will, I was using the tour as an excuse and I shouldn't have' Nicholas answers**

**After gaining Roger's trust again, Nicholas set about tidying the mess up that Roger created after he split up with him before sitting down to a romantic meal cooked by Roger**


End file.
